I'll Tell you Everything
by Dawn-the-Dragon
Summary: Richard Grayson and Wallace West could tell you everything about each other. But could Wally tell you that his best friend was a werewolf? No, he could not.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second fan fiction, and as you can see, it's also Young Justice. I don't own anything, because if I did, I'd be rich, and my room would be plastered with Young Justice merchandise. Sorry if the summary isn't very good, but I don't want to give too much away. Keep reading and you'll find out~

This is just the prologue, so it's pretty short. I just got this idea a few days ago, and it's still kind of forming in my head. It'll take a while for things to get full-tilt, but I promise it'll be good!

Richard Grayson and Wallace West could tell you everything about each other. Richard could tell you that his best friend was always called Wally, never Wallace, and sometimes Kid Flash. Wally could tell you that Richard was usually called Dick, sometimes Richard, and mostly Robin. Richard could tell you that in his spare time, Wally could be found in the gym at Mt. Justice running laps and attempting to vibrate his molecules through a solid wall, or in the kitchen practically eating a hole through the wall. Wally could tell you that in his spare time, Richard could be found in his room (at Wayne Manor) doing homework or some other smart stuff, or in the gym doing magnificent flips and twists and twirls through the complex series of bars and ropes that hung a hundred feet from the ground. They could both tell you that they were the best of friends ever to have walked the face of the planet. They could both tell you something in a highly complicated sentence full of science and math terms, and you wouldn't understand any of it.  
But could Wally tell you that his best friend was a werewolf? No, because that's something only he knows, and the one most secret thing he would never tell anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

It'll be a while between updates, because school just started back and I'll probably be loaded down with stuff to do. Sorry for the short prologue; I'm going to try and write longer chapters. Again, I don't own anything.

* * *

When Richard told Wally that he was a werewolf, he was ten years old, and Wally was twelve. They had met the previous year, shortly after Richard had become Robin, and Wally Kid Flash. Neither Batman nor the Flash could have predicted how quickly their friendship would grow. And it was indeed very quickly.

"Not even Bruce knows about this," Richard whispered to his best friend as he pulled the curtains closed on his bedroom window, but not before looking out and making sure nobody was out there. He hopped off his bed and went back to check that his door was locked, for the third time.

Wally groaned. "Just tell me what is. Are you hiding a Playboy under your bed? Uncle Barry says I'm too young to know about those things, but-"

"This is serious, Wally!"

"Sorry." Wally clamped his mouth shut.

Richard sighed and jiggled the handle of his door, again making sure it was locked. He spent the next few minutes going around his room and looking in all the corners, under his bed, in the closet, anywhere that he thought a bug or camera could be hidden. Finally, Wally couldn't stand the silence and waiting any longer.

"What is it?!" He practically shot up into the ceiling with impatience.

"If I show you this, you have you PROMISE not to tell anyone. Ever." Richard locked eyes with him, his face set into a deep scowl. He put his hands on Wally's shoulders and steered him towards his chair by his desk. "And you might want to sit down for it."

"Oh god, are you going to seduce me?"

"Wally!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm listening, I promise." Wally mimed closing a zipper over his mouth, and promptly threw out the invisible key. His best friend couldn't suppress a slight grin, but it quickly vanished as he took a deep breath.

"I'm a werewolf, Wally."

There was an intensely long moment of silence, in which both boys stared at each other. It was only broken by the sound of Wally laughing.

"Is that your new sidekick name? Cause I think you can do way better-"

"No, Wally, it's not a joke!" Richard insisted. He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands, taking ragged breaths.

"Dude, I'm sorry," Wally said, realizing he had said something wrong. "I think it's a cool name, really."

"It's not a name, Wally. It's a curse. I'm actually a werewolf. A monster."

"But-"

"Don't you know anything about myths?"

"You mean like vampires, and…"

"And werewolves, yes. They're real, Wally. Well, some of what humans believe is actually wrong, but my kind exists all the same."

"Whoa, dude, you're… You're not kidding." Wally was staring at his friend with an odd expression on his face. He could tell his friend was telling the truth, because he actually did know werewolves existed. There was a reason for that, but he couldn't tell Richard. Not after this…

"I've been hiding it for so long," Richard said. "My father was one, and my aunt and uncle and cousin. They… we were the last of our kind."

"But…" Wally couldn't finish his sentence.

"I know what you're going to say. Yes, they're dead. I'm now the only werewolf left in existence, Wally. You know my family was Romanian. That's where werewolves originate from."

"Surely you can't be alone," Wally insisted.

"I am. It's like I just… Know. When I'm a wolf, I can sense it. There's no one else. I had to tell someone, Wally. I couldn't be alone anymore. Bruce… He doesn't believe all that stuff. And if he did, he would think I was some kind of monster, and he would hate me for not telling him sooner." Richard looked up at Wally with pleading blue eyes. "But I trust you, Wally."

There was another long silence, and Wally then asked what had been on his mind for several minutes.

"Can I… Can I see? What you look like?" He gulped. "I mean, does it, uh, have to be the full moon or something?"

At this, Richard gave a grim smile. "Contrary to belief, no. I can change whenever I want. On the full moon, though, I'm forced to change no matter what. It makes me stronger, angrier. It's harder to control. But I can show you now."

"Really?"

"Yes. You probably don't know this, but werewolves have two beast forms. One is an actual wolf. Of course, we're still larger and more enhanced than regular wolves. The other is more humanoid."

Richard stood up and moved to the center of his room, pushing a few books and other objects out of the way. Wally, despite himself, scooted back in the chair as his friend took a rigid stance.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Sometimes."

That was all Richard said before he suddenly dropped to his knees. Well, it would have been his knees, but now he was standing on four furry black paws. His arms and legs morphed into lean limbs, and where his skin was, there was now thick black fur. He arched his neck as the fur seemed to crawl up his spine, replacing his skin and clothes. His nose and mouth elongated into a snout with vicious looking fangs forcing their way out of his gums. His ears grew pointed and swiveled back and forth, listening to their surroundings.

It was all over in a second. Wally really hadn't been paying that much attention, because part of him had wanted to look and part of him didn't. In front of him, where Richard had stood, was a jet-black wolf. It was staring at him with intense blue eyes, the same color as Richard's.

"Oh my god…" Wally breathed. "You… you look so soft!"

Richard's tongue lolled out of the side of his mouth, and he cocked his head, showing his teeth. Wally swore he was grinning.

"Dude, this is so cool!" Wally praised him. Feeling no fear, he walked over to his canine friend and bent down, putting his hand into the thick black fur. He was right, Richard was soft.

The wolf gave a small yip, and twisted his head around to lick Wally's hand.

"Ew! Dude, that's so gross!" Wally jumped back, wiping his hand on his jeans. Richard simply "grinned" again, and reared up onto his hind legs.

His back legs grew longer and thicker, built to support an upright frame. What used to be his front legs were not long, lean arms, with hands that looked human but were still black and had claws. His neck seemed to sink back into his shoulders, to resemble more of a human's instead of the wolf's. Again, this transformation took no longer than a second. To Wally, Richard looked like a very furry and muscled man.

"This is just too cool. Dude, do you get fleas?"

Richard gave him a skeptical look before shaking his head and closing his eyes. Before Wally could blink, he was a boy again, standing in front of him wearing nothing but a pair of black pants.

"What happened to your clothes?" Wally asked.

His friend looked down at himself. "I never could figure it out. I'm always wearing these pants when I change back. Magic?"

"If I had ever heard you say that before, I wouldn't have believed you. But now…" Wally trailed off.

"You're not…" Richard cut himself off before continuing. "You aren't scared of me, are you? Or repulsed?"

"Are you kidding? I could never feel that way towards you, even if you were an ogre! Er… Do ogres exist?"

"You mean like Shrek?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"That's a relief…"

"Real ogres are much bigger and fiercer."

"What?!"

* * *

Whew, I finally wrote this. To be honest, I did it all in one night XD Sorry for any mistakes I made. Please review, and let me know what you think so far! Next chapter will be a continuation of this scene, sort of.

For anyone who wants to see what Richard's humanoid form looks like, search a picture of a werwolf from Skyrim. Sorry I'm not too good at describing it. Things sound better in my head...


End file.
